When I Once Knew You
by Lee the Anime girl
Summary: After they seperated at the orphanage, Seto Kaiba never thought he would get to see his once childhood friend after so many years. But will he allow her into his heart again after what happened with Gozaburo?
1. Chapter 1- Memories

**This story takes place right after Season 5 of Duel Monsters and before GX. I do not own this show, nor do I own any of the characters however I do own the OC's**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own any of the canon characters, however I do own the OC's. I give full credits to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in Domino City, a perfect time for a family like the Dawson's to drive down the sunset into their new house. It was a family of four; two parentswith their eldest son and younger daughter. The girl looked out the window as the family drove past a huge tower with a KC sign. She new that company all too well, she new the CEO. No one would've guessed it but she had actually formed some sort of relationship with this now cold-hearted CEO. She closed her eyes and let her memories run through her head.

 _8 years ago_

 _There were many children playing happily in the play-ground. Yes, you had the occasional bullies, but you also had the really sweet children who dared not to bother anyone. These children all seemed happy just playing, but they were all missing something, something that was taken away from them..._

 _That's when a vehicle pulled up, where man wearing a suit came out the driver's seat and opened the passenger seat, where a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes came out looking very scared. A middle aged lady walked out of the building to introduce herself to the little girl._

 _"Welcome Elizabeth, you can me Mrs Stevens. Let me show you around," the lady said, grabbing her hand and walking through the building. They made a stop at one room filled with a couple of beds and suitcases._

 _"Here's your room, love. Take your time to settle in and I'll introduce you to the other kids," she said, walking out of the room._

 _Elizabeth was only 9 years old, she didn't know how to handle the loss of her parents. All she understood is that life would be different for her. She decided that instead of sitting there moping around, she would try and get to know her new environment._

* * *

 _Outside two brothers stood by a sandpit. The younger brother looked very cheerful while the elder displayed a cold front for other kids who wanted to mess with them. That's when a girl appeared in front of them._

 _"Hi," she said to the two waving at the younger one._

 _"Hi I'm Mokuba, and this is my brother Seto," the younger raven haired boy said, " We've never seen you around, what's your name?" he asked._

 _"I'm Elizabeth," she said trying to sound very cheerful,"What do you like to do besides sand castles?" she asked_

 _"Well I do play on the jungle gyms a lot," Mokuba said_

 _"I've got an idea, why don't we play a game of handstands. The one who does a handstand the longest wins the round. Want to join in Seto?" she asked the elder boy_

 _"No thanks, I think I'll just watch you two play," he replied._

 _The two continued and counted to three and both tried told hold their handstand for as long as possible. Mokuba fell after three seconds and Elizabeth got down after 8 seconds._

 _"Wow you're great Elizabeth!" Mokuba said cheerfully._

 _"When you're older I bet you could be ten times as great as me!". At that moment, Seto finally decided to join in and play along with them._

 _"I have an idea, why don't we play a game of hide and seek," he suggested,"I'll count while you two hide." They both nodded and waited for Seto to start counting before they would hide. Elizbaeth grabbed Mokuba's hand and began running towards one of the bushes._

 _"He'll never find us here," Mokuba said laughing. They looked and saw that Seto was nowhere to be found, so they ran towards he spot where he was hiding to block himself._

 _"We're gonna make it," Elizabeth cried. Just then Seto grabbed her from behind, pulling her back so he could run forward and block her._

 _"One two three block Elizabeth! One two three block Mokuba!" he cried, "looks like you underestimated me," he smirked._

 _"Looks like we did Seto," Elizabeth said, smiling at both brothers._

The family parked right in front of their new house. They all got out and went towards the truck which had been driving behind them to get settled in.

"Why don't you two take a look then pick a room," their mom said to the two siblings. Damien, Elizabeth's older brother had picked his room while Elizabeth had gotten hers.

After we settled in I went to bed thinking about Seto and Mokuba.

* * *

 _A few weeks after Elizabeth had arrived, Mokuba and Seto had adjusted to her being around them all the time._

 _"I think each of you should get a nickname. For Mokuba I'm gonna call him Moki, because he's too cute and special. And for Seto, I'm gonna call you Difendā because you're like our protector. You protect us from bullies,"she said smiling at him and her smile gre bigger when he smiled back_

* * *

"Goodnight Difendā, I'll see you soon," Elizabeth mumbled in her sleep


	2. Chapter 2- Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own any of the canon characters, however I do own the OC's. I give full credits to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

A few days had gone and the Dawson's had finally settled in. They had gotten used to their new environment. Well mainly for three of the Dawson's, Elizabeth knew the area, because she had lived here before. Her parents had enrolled her into Domino High School, and today was her first day. She put on blue pants, a black tank top underneath and the blue blazer which she buttoned up. She wore the boys uniform because she refused to wear the short skirts required for the girls She got ready and waited for her brother to drop her off. Damien finally came down at last. He grabbed his keys then got in his car with Elizabeth.

"Why are you so excited, it's not like it's your first day of high school you know," he smirked. Elizabeth chuckled at him.

"It's more than that, and you know it. I may not be A smart but I can still handle school." she said.

"You're excited to see you're childhood friend again. What are the chances that he'll still remember you Liz?" he asked. _'Knowing Seto, I don't think he could have forgotten me. What's really worrying me is the fact that he might not be the same person he used to be. Ever since we both got adopted and went our separate ways, we hadn't spoken, so I have no idea what to expect'_ she thought to herself

"I have confidence that he'll remember. Maybe things won't be the same but hey, there's a second chance for everything." she said smiling. Eventually they arrived at Elizabeth's new school. She got out the car along with Damien, quickly grabbing her bags for her before giving her gentle hug.

"Bye shorty," he said chuckling. Elizabeth stood with her head up and made her way towards reception, where she gotten the list of teachers for her classes. Her subjects were English, Biology, Art, Mathematics, Accounting and Computer Science. Her first subject for the day would be math. On her way to math she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," she said. She looked up and saw a boy with tri-coloured hair and amethyst eyes.

"No it was my bad, I should have looked where I was going. I'm Yugi Moto, I'm guessing you just moved here." he said. She smiled at him noticing how shy he was when he rubbed his neck

"Yeah, I'm Elizabeth Dawson. Could you help me find my way to my Math teacher?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem, I have Math as well" he smiled. They walked until eventually they reached their destination. He opened the door for her to go in and soon as she was inside, she introduced herself to the teacher.

"Class this is Elizabeth Dawson, she's our new student from Tokyo," the teacher introduced, "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr Kaiba." She looked ahead towards a brunette boy who was sitting in seat so focused on his laptop that he didn't even take the time to know that she existed. For a moment her heart skipped a beat just looking at him, it would've taken some time for her to acknowledge how much her friend had changed. She walked over and took her seat. She knew who this person was. Seto

 _'Should I say hi and get him to look at me? No, that'll just make things awkward. Or I could wait until after school. Maybe I'll do this at lunch'_

She waited patiently for her lesson to end before going on to her next lesson.

After having a double period of Math , the next period for Elizabeth was Computer Science. She made her way to her next lesson with the help of Yugi. When she got to her lesson, she sat down, put on her glasses and did what her teacher told her to do, which was solving glitches in video game and reprogramming it to make it better. She failed to notice someone standing behind her until a deep voice commented on her work

"You do realize that the reason you can't get the game to work is because you haven't coded it properly," the deep voice commented in a rude tone. Fortunately Elizabeth wasn't going to show any rudeness towards this gentleman so she decided to say quite.

"A thank you would be appreciated," he commented. I could tell he was smirking.

"Thanks for your help," she said.

"Hmph," was all she got in response. As she kept working, she felt his presence still there judging her work so she decided to wait until he would leave, which he didn't. The bell rang for break and she took the opportunity to ask what his problem was. He turned away, but before she could let him get away she spoke up.

"What's your problem? Don't you have better things to do?" she asked. When he turned his eyes met hers and both were filled with shock. "Seto" He made sure to show no more shock than what was shown already. He turned and made his way to the door

"Wait, Seto!" she called out.

"It's Kaiba to you, now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be and things to do," he said, not looking back but forward.

* * *

 _The young CEO made his way to KaibaCorp to complete his work. This was his usual routine for him at school. KaibaCorp would always be first before school._

 _As he was doing his work, he couldn't help but think about her. Elizabeth. He never expected to see her of all people, here in Domino City, in front of him, but she was. His childhood best friend. He couldn't let go of the fact that she left with her new family, forgetting him and Mokuba._

 _"I'm sorry guys, but I have to leave," a young Elizabeth said with tears forming in her eyes. She gave a hug to Mokuba, who was crying as well._

 _"I promise I'll see you guys soon," she said, tightening her grip before letting go. She looked at Seto who tried to hold the sad look in his eyes. She ran and wrapped her arms around her arms as he did around her waist._

 _"I'll miss you Seto, I promise to never forget you. Promise me, you'll never forget me," she said. He nodded_

 _"I promise," he replied._

* * *

The young CEO took out a picture from his drawer. It was a picture of the three of them; Mokuba, Seto and Elizabeth.

He couldn't say much except stare and wondered why he couldn't simply turn around and hug her close to him. Then again a thought occurred to him, he couldn't trust people the way he used to as a child. He learnt that from Gozaburo himself.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! So it's been a while since I've been doing some writing and honestly I feel horrible, so I decided to publish this, which I've been working on for quite a while. There are more chapters which will be published tomorrow but right now I'm tired so Goodnight/ Good-morning for those who live in a different time zone than I do. Oh! And before I forget, please review and let me know what you think. If you think Seto is OOC please tell me so I can fix that.**


	3. Chapter 3- Things To Get Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own any of the canon characters, however I do own the OC's. I give full credits to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

After Seto had left it became break and Elizabeth found herself hanging with Yugi and his friends; Joey, Tristan, Teá and Bakura.

"It's good to know that there's finally another girl in the group," Teá laughed.

"Is there something wrong with us Teá," the blonde boy Joey said.

"Yes, you and Tristan drive me insane sometimes," she laughed along with the entire group except for Elizabeth, the memory of what happened earlier replayed in her head that she decided to ask her new friends the question that had been bothering her since her last lesson.

"Is Se-I mean Kaiba always rude?" she asked. The group immediately stopped their laughing and instead looked at her with curiosity.

"What you mean rich-boy. He's always been like that even with his brother. But don't worry, he's just bitter because he doesn't have any friends. Why you asking anyways?"

"It's nothing, he and I just had a little disagreement is all," she replied shrugging as though it was nothing when deep down it hurt her knowing that Seto didn't consider anyone his friend. She decided to put that thought aside and think about the events which were going to occur later.

* * *

Despite what happened with Kaiba, Elizabeth had a decent start to her new school and she hoped her brother would hurry up and fetch her so she could go sign up for a new club. Club you might ask, gymnastics club is what. That's right, Elizabeth was a gymnast but no ordinary gymnast, an elite gymnast.

When a silver Volvo appeared in front her, she smiled and got inside the car, in the passenger's seat.

"And? How'd it go with seeing your old friend?" Damien asked.

"Oh,um rather different, but I made some new friends though," she smiled, hoping to get rid of the topic of Seto...for now at least. When they arrived at their destination, she grabbed her gym bag and got out the car. She turned towards her brother

"I'll text you when I'm done. Hope you don't get bored while I'm gone," she teased receiving a playful glare in return. He drove off and she turned towards the building with a sign that said 'Domino Gymnasium', one of the best in Japan. Today was just trials for her new club so she wouldn't be here long. She walked in and soon felt eyes on her, making her feel slightly self-conscious. She immediately saw one of the instructors and walked over to introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Dawson, I sent a letter to you about me training here," she reminded him.

"Ah, yes, Elizabeth, why don't you go warm up and we'll start with your floor routines." he said. She nodded and took 10 laps around the gym before warming up and stretching. She warmed up leaps, flick flac's and a few back tuck's.

When she was done, she found her coach waiting, ready to begin. She gave him a CD with her floor music on it then went over to the mats, getting ready.

The coach looked intrigued but not completely satisfied. He gave her a few suggestions on what could be changed in her floor routine.

Elizabeth nodded with understanding. She knew she had a lot of work to be done before competitions, especially now that she had moved, her routines would have to change. She got her things and left the gymnasium to find her brother waiting there for her.

"So it looks like you didn't leave," she smiled.

"I just don't wanna waste gas is all," he shrugged," How did it go? Did you tell them about your condition?" he asked.

"No and they don't need to know. The last thing I want is to lose a chance to fully become an elite gymnast all because of some health condition," she stated. Damien raised his hands in defence.

"Okay, okay," he said and she smiled a little.

* * *

It had been a few days since Elizabeth had adjusted to her new environment. The only thing she wanted to get settled, was the whole thing with Seto. She thought about how she tried keeping contact with him but he would never respond. She took a walk to the park to get all her thoughts out. When she arrived at the park, she saw three boys standing around in a circle, as though there had been a riot. She sped her pace up a little bit to see what the commotion was about. When she got there she noticed another boy who looked just as young as these boys, and somehow very familiar to her. He was being bullied!

"Hey back off! If you don't I will not be held responsible for my actions!" They all glared at her before looking back at the boy and walking away. As soon as they were out of sight, she went closer to him to have a look at his face. She touched his shoulders and turned him around to realize who was this boy. Same grey eyes, same raven hair colour.

"Mokuba!" she gasped. He turned and gave her a glare.

"You're gonna hurt me as well aren't you?" he said. It took her a moment to realize that he didn't recognize her.

"Come on Moki, don't tell me you don't recognize me." His expression turned from anger into happiness immediately.

"Elizabeth!" he cried before running into her arms. She returned the embrace before pulling back.

"Where did they hurt you?" she asked him. He brushed his hair back and she immediately spotted the bruise on his forehead. She grabbed his hand and walked with him to a small shop where she bought a bottle of frozen water. She walked back to him and held it against his head while walking him over to a seat on the bench.

"Thanks Lizzie," he said laying his head against her shoulder. She smiled in return.

"What are friends for? Speaking of friends, has your brother by any chance mentioned anything about me." she asked.

"No, he didn't even tell me you moved back here, but maybe he had his reason." he stated. Now that got her curious.

"What reason?" she asked.

"Remember when you left and you promised to keep contact? He kind of got mad because well, you never did," he said sadly

"What do you mean Moki, I sent messages every week and I didn't get a single response from Seto." Mokuba's eyes showed a hint of anger and Elizabeth noticed," did something happen when I moved?" she asked

"No, don't worry about it, I'm sure Seto will come to his senses he always does," he said changing his tone into too much of a cheery tone. She decided to let it slip before taking out her cellphone and handing it to Mokuba.

"Here, call your brother, he needs to know where you are and what happened," she said. Mokuba gave her a look of thanks before calling Seto. As he called his brother, Elizabeth couldn't help but get a horrible feeling like she was being watched. She ignored the feeling and turned towards Mokuba who had just hung up.

"Seto says he's on his way," he smiled and she smiled back. Just then two men appeared behind Mokuba and Elizabeth immediately stepped forward to protect Mokuba.

"Hey there little lady," the one said," we couldn't help but notice you here all alone so we thought we should give you some company." he smirked.

"No thanks," she spat, trying not to show any fear in her voice.

"I'm afraid it wasn't an option," the other said, both walking closer.

"Run Mokuba!" she said," I'll distract, just go find some help!" He nodded and like his life depended on it. Elizabeth tried attacking and managed to succeed at first, until the other outsmarted her.

"Let me go!"she yelled.

"Not in this lifetime sweetheart." the one smirked.

* * *

As Mokuba was running he noticed a limo driving towards him which he recognized as Seto's. The limo stopped and the window immediately opened.

"Mokuba what's going on! I thought I told you to wait by the park." his brother yelled.

"Seto, there's trouble..."

* * *

Elizabeth lay on the ground barely able to moved after the two men had attacked her. Her vision had become blurry so she could barely see what was going on. Her eyes were about to shut until she heard groans which sounded as though they were coming from the two men who attacked her. She tried keeping her eyes open but all she could see was a blurry figure walking towards before her eyes shut and she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I updated like I promised, so I'm gonna put up the fourth chappie now and then maybe the fifth tomorrow, so until then, have a great day! Oh and don't forget to review and favourite/follow this story if you like it, and let me know if characters are OOC**


	4. Chapter 4- Enter The Jerk

Two hours past since the mishap with the two attackers. Elizabeth's eyes were beginning to open, and when her vision went from blurry to clear, she found herself in unfamiliar place. She looked around and saw a couch, tv, a few decorations around the room and a blanket which was put on her. She tried to familiarize herself but failed miserably.

"It's good to see you awake Elizabeth!" a voice spoke startling her. She looked around and saw Mokuba leaning over the arm rest. She put a hand on her heart and sighed.

"Please don't ever do that again Mokuba," she said. Then a thought crossed her mind. Wait! 'What am I doing here? Last I remember I was trying to fight some goons who attacked us. ' She thought to herself.

"What happened to the two goons who attacked us?" she asked her friend.

"I made them regret the day they were born for touching my brother," a deep voice spoke up. She turned around and saw Seto standing behind her.

"Oh, uh...thank you Kaiba," she said. Mokuba raised an eyebrow at her after calling him 'Kaiba' instead of 'Seto'. He gave her a skeptic look before facing his back towards her.

"In future, try not to be so careless as to where you hang out, I wasted more time than I should've," he said. She couldn't believe the word that came out of her mouth. She quickly changed her expression of shock to a calm expression for the sake of Mokuba. Seto walked away into another room and Mokuba immediately looked at Elizabeth.

"Is there something going on between you," Mokuba asked but she shook her head.

"Don't worry yourself about it, I'm sure Seto's probably just stressed about something," she said smiling at him before ruffling his hair. He remembered how she used to mess his hair up for fun, "I better call my brother, he's probably worried about me. Oh, could you please give me your address, you know, so I can tell my brother where to fetch me."

"Sure no problem," he said giving her the address," I'll be in my room if you need me. It's at the top on the far right." She nodded as he left and she texted her brother. Soon after she was done she went to the room that Seto was in to confront him. She knocked on the door and immediately got a reply to get in.

She got in and saw him typing furiously on his laptop.

"Can we talk?" she asked. He didn't bother to take his eyes off his laptop.

"Is it important," he asked not caring where the conversation was going.

"Yes it is!" she said. _'Well to me it is'_ . "What's happened to you. Why are you treating me like I'm nothing? We used to be good friends when we were kids, not even that, best friends."

"If that's true then why didn't keep in touch with me after you got adopted. Did the idea of finally having a family make you forget who your friends were. Besides, I don't see a point in friendship any more, maybe as a child I did but now I've come to the truth that deep down, everyone's alone in this world. Even you. Friends only pull you back and back-stab you. You've proved that theory to me a long time ago," he said and at this point he wasn't even typing any more. He had stood up and walked to the front of his desk, leaning against it.

Elizabeth tried to hide the fact that what he said had gotten to her slightly.

"Kaiba!No **Seto** , that's not true! From my side of the story, I wrote to you every week and not once did I ever get a reply from you. After I left the orphanage I asked my family to help me keep track of whether you and Mokuba were still at the orphanage or not. Don't you remember how I promised to keep in touch always!" she exclaimed," I heard a lot of stories Seto, some of them were about your father Gozaburo Kaiba and believe me, not all of them were good, did you ever think he had something to do with this?!"

Deep down, Kaiba had considered the possibility of Gozaburo inteferring seeing as how he never wanted Seto to have friends. He thought friendship would only slow him down. Although this might be truth, Kaiba didn't want to look stupid and admit to defeat.

"When I came back to Domino City, people told me how cruel you were and how you had no heart. I didn't want to believe that, I wanted to believe that the best friend I once had is still there, but obviously he isn't. I'll leave now since you're probably getting bored of hearing what I have to say. Just so you know, I'm not giving up on our friendship and I hope you haven't too." she said, walking out of his office and shutting the door. Just then, the doorbell rang and Mokuba had come down to answer it. He answered it to Damien, her brother.

"Bye Mokuba, thanks for having me here," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She got in her brothers car and drove back in silence. Damien decided to break the silence by asking her the question that had been bothering him

"What happened. You were gone longer than expected, you know?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I was at the park and I met Mokuba, Seto's brother, the one from the orphanage and then two thugs came and attacked us. Seto stepped in and saved me though," she said looking out the window, "Please don't tell mom and dad about this, I don't want them to freak out and make a big deal out of this."

"You honestly expect me to go on like nothing happened, really?" he said.

"I'll tell them tomorrow I promise, but for now I need to rest." she said in exaggeration.

"Fine, but you tell them in the morning, if you don't then I will." he stated. She nodded in agreement. When they arrived home, they found most of the house lights off except for the passage light.

"Do you want supper? Did you even eat?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No I think I'm just gonna sleep right now, I'm too tired to do anything at this point." She went up to her room, put on her pyjamas and switched the light off, before sleeping.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Kaiba mansion, Seto was still in his office typing a few documents for work. He took a glance at the pictures on his desk. The one was of Mokuba and him shortly before meeting Elizabeth and the other was a picture taken a year later with Elizabeth in it, wrapping her arms around Seto's neck while sticking her tongue out.

He then took out a few pictures of Elizabeth and a few of her gymnastics competitions, some of her competitions had become widely popular that even he knew about them. Truth be told, Kaiba did believe in his friendship, but unfortunately thoughts of people backstabbing him will never leave him alone.


	5. Chapter 5- Facing Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own any of the canon characters, however I do own the OC's. I give full credits to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Elizabeth made her way to school with her books in her hand revising for her English test. When she got there she greeted her new friends who seemed to be looking very happy, except for Joey.

"Hey guys, who's ready for that test for English," she said looking at all of them. Joey immediately rushed to her side and grabbed her book from her as his expression became worried. "Hey!"

"Sawwry but I need ta study. I forgot all about da test today,please just let me study!"he pleaded. She couldn't help but laugh before nodding.

"Is he always like this?"she mused. Tea rolled her eyes at him before looking at Elizabeth

"Sadly," she said with her anime sweat-drop falling down her face," Joey what were you doing this weekend?"

He stopped and thought back to his weekend. _'Well let's see, Friday I played video games, Saturday I played Duel Monsters with Yugi and played video games, Sunday watched a couple of movies.'_

"Nothing."

"Huh of course you'd expect that from Wheeler. No wonder you duel like an amateur. No,wait, let me rephrase that- no wonder you act like an amateur." a cold deep voice came. The gang turned around and saw Kaiba standing close by.

"Shut up rich-boy! Nobody asked ya!" Joey yelled. Kaiba simply walked away before the bell rang. They got in their class and began writing their tests. Elizabeth could help but laugh as she quickly glanced at Joey to get a look at his expression which was priceless. If only Joey had studied for his test When the period was over she walked to her next lesson, Computer Science. _'This should be fun'_ she thought as she walked inside. She took her seat which was right in front of Seto's desk.

"Okay class, there will be project due in 2 weeks time. I want you to do this in pairs. Your assignment is to use this chip which I will give to you shortly. Reprogramme it with the instructions which I will also hand out to you," Mr Takahashi said walking around giving each student a sheet filled with their instructions. "I've decided that due to the last time you all chose your pairs, it failed, therefore I will pair you up" Elizabeth had been paired up with Kaiba, though she wondered whether this project would be an opportunity for her to re-build her friendship or a threat to strain it even more than it already is. Soon the bell rang and she ran up to Seto.

"Hey! Since we're working together shouldn't we arrange where we're going to be doing this project?" she asked. He didn't even turn towards her but rather kept his back to her

"Have you forgotten that I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't like group work, in fact I hate it, you can never trust anyone but yourself, so I'll make you a deal. I'll do the assignment and you stay out of the way, but don't worry, I'll make sure to give you credit for the project," he said. Though she couldn't see it, she knew he had a smirk on his face so she decided to retaliate.

"No, this is how the plan is gonna work. I know you like to get things done quickly, and frankly so do I, so today after school we go to the library and finish this thing. Sound good, I think it sounds great," she said, confident that he might agree to this seeing as they're partners.

 _'Is she serious? I have KaibaCorp. issues to deal with, I can't spend my time on a stupid project, and anyway I can't go to areas where the press might find me,'_ he thought.

"We're going with my idea,"he said walking away. 'Ha! Like hell am I gonna let that happen, fine Kaiba we'll see who has the last laugh' she thought

"Oh well, such a shame, maybe next time alright Kaiba," she said but he made no hesitation to turn around but rather ignore her. Soon her day ended and she waited for her brother with her friends. Then Joey looked at her and decided to ask her the question which had been bugging him.

"Hey Elizabeth, how come you wear da boys uniform instead of da girls?" she looked at him for a moment. Finally she decided to answer his question.

"I just don't like the girls uniform and I feel comfortable wearing the boys uniform, it gives people the idea that I'm not girly, well less girly than other girls," she answered, it wasn't the complete truth but she was rather to embarrassed to say her reason. Soon her brother came, "Well bye guys I'll see you later" and she waved at her friends.

"So those are your friends, at least it's not your old doll you used to play with when we we're young," her brother joked.

"Haha very funny. I need a favor and in return I'll do whatever you want. Could you drop me off at Kaiba's place, I have to work with him for an assignment. I know we supposed to see the cardiologist today but..." He looked at her unbelievably while shaking his head

"And you want me to ask tell mom and dad instead of you to cancel. Why are you doing this today instead tomorrow. Of all days!" he yelled putting his hand through his hair.

"And I'm scared to go to my appointment," she pleaded giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Just remember your end of the deal," he said driving off to the Kaiba mansion. Soon they arrived at Kaiba's place and she got out.

"I'll call you when I'm done," she said. She rang the doorbell and Mokuba answered, "Lizzie what are you doing here? Did you come to visit Seto?"

"Not exactly, we have an assignment together and I just wanted to come over and get it done," she said ruffling his hair, "Speaking of which, is your brother home?"

"Yeah he's in his office." he said

"Then what are you doing, surely you two should be spending time together?"she asked

"No Seto always busy so he never really has time but when he does it's quite rare," he smiled. Mokuba led Elizabeth to his office before leaving. She then knocked on the door waiting for him to give permission to enter.

"Come in," he said

"Hi Kaiba, so what do you say partner, wanna finish this project now,"she said walking up to his desk and putting her hands on it, making head very close to Kaiba's head.

"I thought I said I would do the project. Your not needed here," he said looking her in the eye

"Remember when I said next time, this is next time. So come on, let's get to work. I'm not leaving until we get our work done. And I don't know about you but I want to get good grades.

"Huh, you haven't changed a bit, fine we'll work as long as you can keep up with me alright?" he said giving the famous Seto Kaiba smirk. Eventually they got some work done and unexpectedly Kaiba had started a whole new conversation.

"Why did you come back?" he asked

"Why do want to know, I thought you didn't care about me,"she said receiving glare from him, "Fine. I came back because one of the members in our family has issues and Domino City has opportunities for us to get those issues sorted. Have you ever heard of the term equivalent exchange, because I shared some information with you, it's only fair that you share some with me. I wrote to you every month waiting for you to reply but you didn't. I also came back to fix our friendship because it meant a lot to me. So my question is; why did you give up on our friendship?" she asked.

"I told you, I've learnt that friendship is not something to rely on in life, friends only hold you back. Everyone in this world will eventually turn their back on you. I learnt that the hard way?" he said looking away from her.

"Hard way? Seto, did something happen?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder, "Please Seto, I don't want trouble, let me help you. What happened after I left? Gozaburo had something to do with this didn't he?" Soon Kaiba looked at her, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Enough! What happened is not your concern, understand! I suggest you leave before I say something I regret and I hate regret. Now leave. Don't worry about the assignment, since we got most of it done, I'll finish the rest and give you credit for your work. And it's Kaiba, not Seto!" Kaiba said sitting at his desk. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Whatever happened to the Seto I once knew. My best friend. I don't even know you anymore! If you continue shut people out and hurt them, it only gives them a reason to hurt you or even leave you! You're already doing that to Mokuba! If you want to be alone, fine then, have it your way! I'll give you time to come to your senses,"' she said grabbing her bags before leaving.

"Are you alright Lizzie?" Mokuba asked. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Mokuba, I'm fine. Tell your brother to spend some time with you, okay?" he nodded at her statement. She left walking back home.

 _'Damn him, why does he have to be so stubborn, ugh! I guess the person I once knew really is gone!'_ she thought. Suddenly just as she reached her home she became dizzy and rushed in before she could faint outside. When she closed the door she found her parents glaring at her

"Hi mom, hi dad, I know I have lot of explanation. Sorry, I just wanted to get work done for a project we have to hand in," she said.

"Next time let us know when you wanna cancel an appointment, especially an important one." her mom said. She nodded and went up to her bathroom and took a quick shower before changing and going into bed

Meanwhile in Kaiba's office, he had just finished his assignment which he and Elizabeth were supposed to be working on together. He moved on to KaibaCorp work but couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was the conversation he had with her.

"Whatever happened to the Seto I once knew. My best friend. I don't even know you anymore! If you continue shut people out and hurt them, it only gives them a reason to hurt you or even leave you! You're already doing that to Mokuba! If you want to be alone, fine then, have it your way! I'll give you time to come to your senses."

 _'Damn her, why does she have to be so stubborn. Who is she to tell me who I once was. Get a grip Kaiba, don't let some girl from your past get to you! But not just some girl. My friend, agh! Stop it, friends will only slow me down. My past with her is over'_ he thought.

Then the door opened revealing a worried Mokuba," Seto, are you alright? You seem tense?" he asked

"I'm fine Mokuba, I suggest you go to sleep" he said

"Okay, goodnight Seto" he said leaving his office. It seemed as though Kaiba would be having another all-nighter due to the amount of work he had


End file.
